Those Nights
by Majin Videl
Summary: Gohan/Videl, Goten/Videl. When something terrible happens to Videl, and Goten is the only one around to help her, will she realize his feelings for her? Gt/Vi Friendship, no romance here. Rated T for rape/cursing


**Those Nights**

Days seemed brighter now that Videl was seeing Gohan. There was a reason for her to smile when she walked into school, a reason for her to be happy for the new days. But they had wound up going to different colleges…his in West City, and hers in Satan City. It seemed so unreal that they'd be split up for any real amount of time, since they were nearly inseperable. They still managed to find time for study sessions, and a few times for dates, but even that was rare. Gohan was working his way towards a master in science, and she…didn't have a plan. She was just going to school to please her father.

Staring at the dark night as she left the school parking lot, she continued down the street, her head low. She could hear someone following her, someone much bigger than her. His footsteps echoed as he walked, hers barely made a sound. She turned down an alley, forcing herself to breathe as she waited for him to pass…he didn't. She was quietly observing him as he paced in front of her, looking for her. The opportune moment came, and she tripped him.

He didn't like this.

Within minutes, Videl found herself laying on her back, blood dripping down her forehead. What happened? She couldn't remember even engaging the person. He was reaching to pull at her shirt, when she saw a bright light, and the man fell over. Scurrying to her knees, with much effort, she looked up and saw Goten standing beside her. He knelt down and helped her up, pulling her into his arms. "I should take you to Gohan's apartment…he'll be upset if he knew I didn't."

"No," Videl muttered weakly. "I can manage to get home…please, I don't want to worry him." She didn't protest much, her footing fell out from under her as she was swept bridal style. Her eyes fell shut as she felt a weight being lifted.

Goten couldn't bear to look at his brother's girlfriend. She looked like she'd been through hell and high water, but he didn't want to ask. When he came to the apartment, he opened the door and stepped inside. Laying Videl on the couch, he looked down the hall to see a light on in his brother's bedroom. "Gohan?" He called making sure Videl was comfortable. "It's just Goten."

Apparently Gohan was already asleep, but left his computer on again. He went in and shut the light off, closing the door behind him. Boy was he going to be angry in the morning. His feet carried him to the kitchen as he dug through the freezer for some ice. After having all the things he needed, he went back to Videl's side, placing the damp rag to her forehead. It was a large wound, but nothing serious.

"You should be more careful, there isn't always going to be someone to protect you," Goten murmured to no one in particular as he brushed back her hair, looking at the extremity of the wound. She'd be lucky if she didn't rattle something lose. "Gohan would die without you. I know it doesn't seem that way, but its true."

"I know," Videl whispered as she grabbed Goten's wrist, shaking her head slightly. "I don't need help, I promise. I can handle this on my own. I need to take care of something."

"How about you just lay down and pretend you were hurt? Vi, Gohan would have my head if he knew you were hurt. At least let me clean it." She didn't protest much as he cleaned out the wound and put a band-aid over it. She truly was something to be seen. He smiled a little and picked up the items. "You should rest, I bet that fall hurt."

"Goten, you saved me back there." He didn't move, he didn't even nod; he just stared at the countertop, listening to her speak. "That man would have raped me if you didn't show up…why did you show up?"

"I care about you. My brother loves you, more than any words I can think of. You're his life. If he lost you, I'd lose him. He's all I've got…he's treated me like…he's my big brother, and I'd be lost without him." Goten tried hard to make his thoughts make sense, but every time he thought of something, he lost his thoughts. "Gohan is my hero in more ways than one. When dad died, he took over as the man of the house. When I was hurt, he was the first person to come help me…but for you, he loves you. There's no question about it. If you died, Videl, he'd try to bring you back. If that wouldn't work, he'd die with you."

Videl flinched, looking at the floor for a moment. "You mean it?"

"I mean it. He told me once how he felt about you; about how he'd do anything he can to protect you. Videl, if anyone knows what love is, it's him. He's so sure of his feelings, so…protective of you…I can't understand how you don't see it." Goten dumped the ice in the sink and tossed the rag in the trash…it was no good anymore. "He talks about you all the time, about how he wishes he could spend more time with you…its almost insane how much he obsesses over you."

"He doesn't obsess," Videl said with a chuckle, looking to Goten. He remained serious. "Does he?"

"What I'm saying, is that he'd lose his world if you died. You're all that matters to him, Vi. Just…be careful. I'm going to bed." He turned his back to her, making his way down the hall. Stopping in his tracks, he heard Videl say something. _You're the little brother I always wanted_. He smiled and went into his room, closing the door behind him, and staring at the ceiling. "He's going to be shocked to see her here tomorrow."

"Goten," Came Gohan's call from in his room. He was busy packing things together for class. "Have you seen my other shoe?"

"It's in the living room, under the coffee table." Goten shouted from the kitchen. Videl had made breakfast, she was quite the cook. He waited for Gohan to notice; raising his hand, and lowering his fingers one by one. By the time he got to the last finger, he heard his brother shout something about _thanks for breakfast_, and Videl chuckled.

"What's taking him so long?" Videl asked as she stared at the boy next to her. He was tall for his age of seventeen, and very thin for a fighter. He was almost the opposite of Gohan, it seemed more like Goten was the nerdy one.

"He's getting a shower," Goten murmured as he ate some eggs. "He always takes forever in the shower."

"Should I turn on the water?" She knew at her house, she'd be massacred if she took too long in the shower. Her father _had _to have a bath at 8:15 every morning. Goten shook his head no, it wouldn't have bothered him anyway. She could see the steam in the hallway, wondering how he could stand such hot water. "How long does it take him to get ready?"

"Kami, he's worse than a girl," Goten muttered, looking to her over a glass of milk. "It always takes him ages to get ready for anything…mom always said he'd grow out of it, but here he is, twenty years old, and he still hasn't."

Gohan stepped from his bedroom again, carrying shoes and his messenger bag, which he dropped on the floor halfway down the hallway. As he came close, Videl noticed he was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. She blushed. When he looked at her, and she looked at him, he turned to Goten, then back to her. "Kami, Videl! Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"It was actually…a freak accident." It wasn't as if she hadn't seen him naked before, he was just doing the brotherly thing.

"She almost got raped last night," Goten said staring ahead of him in silence. He'd expected her to clobber him for mentioning it, but she let it go. Maybe she wanted him to know. He looked to his brother, seeing his eyes flashed colors, but he didn't say anything for a moment.

"Goten saved me," She said as she turned her head to the side. It was evident, by the way her hair hung to the side, that she'd been hit. Gohan didn't think about it, he just went to her side, and reached a tender hand to the wound. He'd never seen her this hurt, not since Spopovitch. "What are you doing?"

"Memorizing what you look like," he said as he pulled his hand away. When she looked at him like he was crazy, he elaborated. "I never want this to happen again…if I memorize what you look like now, I can remember in the future not to let it happen. Videl…you know I love you, right?"

She blushed again, looking to the floor. "Yes, I know." She took in a sharp breath, trying hard to keep it together. "I'm sorry…I didn't see him there. It took me off guard. The next thing I know I was being thrown around like a rag doll. He nearly…got to me…if Goten hadn't saved me."

Gohan nodded and smiled to Goten, thumping him on the shoulder. "Thanks bro, I owe you one…"

Goten didn't say anything, he just continued to eat. Videl wondered if he was upset about something. "Goten, what's wrong?"

"I'm mad that I didn't kill him." Goten whispered as he got up from the table, putting his dishes in the sink as he went back to his room. She could hear him throwing things around, wondering absently if he was ok.

"Is he always like this?" Videl noticed that Gohan was quiet also, as he went down the hall, tapping on the door to Goten's room.

"Goten, it's not your fault he got away. I wouldn't worry anyway, he'll be brought to justice soon anyway. Don't worry about it. The point is that she's fine." He felt the impact as he was met with a shoe.

"How can you be fine with this? Your girlfriend could have died, and a rapist is still on the loose!" Goten hit close to home with that one. Gohan's eyes narrowed, his face somber, as he looked at his brother. "Goten, weather or not he's still on the loose…I can't do anything. I honestly can't. With the hit she took, I'd be shocked if she remembered what he looked like. As for her almost dying…I do understand that could have happened; but it didn't."

Videl stood in the hallway, watching the brother's exchange. She bit her lip and looked at Gohan. He looked like he had a headache, leaning against the wall, braced only by his hand. She couldn't help but duck under his arm and wrap her arms around him. "I'm fine…I don't want you to worry about me…either of you. I can protect myself. I just have to be more careful." She could feel Gohan's reassuring arm around her hips, and she smiled, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. "I didn't want anyone to get angry about this…it just…was out of my control. Goten, please don't be upset about this, I'm fine, I promise."

"Nothing's going to happen," Gohan reassured his brother, as he looked to Videl. "Because I'm going to take her to school from now on. And she's going to be moving in with us."

Videl's eyes widened, her smile bright. "Really? Oh Gohan! I've been waiting for you to ask me that for almost a year now!" She held back tears of excitement as she felt him hold her tighter. Apparently, Goten had asked him before about her moving in, but he'd said no. This, changed everything.

"Goten, I still can't thank you enough. If you hadn't saved her…" He looked down at her, she was still, quiet. Listening. "I just want to thank you again. And Videl…I'm sorry I wasn't' there for you, but I will be from now on. Why didn't you use your watch?"

"I left it at the school," She said as she pulled away from him, looking at Goten. "He heard me yell…"

Gohan took a deep breath, then looked to his brother as he dug out clothes. "Goten, thank you. I really appreciate you saving her."

Videl followed Gohan down the hall, sitting on her spot on the couch as she looked over at him silently. He caught her gaze, wondering what she was thinking about. "I can't help but wonder…if its possible…that Goten loved me at one time."

"He's had a crush on you since I was eighteen. I think he wanted you to secretly date him. That's why it hit him so hard, and me, it didn't bother me. He cares about you, if he can't have you, he'll care about you. Videl…you mean as much to him as you do to me." He rammed his foot into a shoe and sighed. "I just wish he'd understand that I love you."

"I love him, too." She muttered in silence. Gohan's expression was murderous. Had he just heard her right? "As a brother." She added when she noticed his glare.

"Gohan," Goten shouted from the hallway. "You're going to be late, I'd hurry up!"

"He's right," Gohan said in silence as he grabbed his car keys and looked over to Videl. "I should get you to school first. You're the one who needs it the most."

This is going to be a short series I want to do. Only because I want to do it =)

I 3 Gt/Vi moments, so, I'm going to run with it. ^^


End file.
